pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon XY Episode 1 - Froakie ! I Choose You !
Froakie ! I Choose You ! '''is the first episode of the first season of '''Pokemon XY. Transcript The scene shows a boy in blue and white clothes running with a Froakie, Charmander, Rhyhorn, Pikachu & Fletchling. In another side, a girl with a pink hat, black chothes is running with a Fennekin, Pancham, Sylveon & Venusaur. The theme song " Gotta Catch Em All " '''plays as they keep running as different Pokemon flies over them, some ran behind them, as a map of Kalos, Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, Hoenn & Sinnoh was shown. The theme ends slowly. A professor with a Poke ball in his hand was shown. Professor - Welcome to the world of Pokemon ! I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own professor. Sycamore throws the Poke ball and a Pichu came out. Pichu - Chu !? Sycamore - As you know, this world of ours is inhabited by creatures known as '''POKEMON. Also called Pocket Monsters for some people. The camera switches to a photo of a whole bunch of Pokemon in Sycamore's backside garden of his lab as he continues talking. Sycamore - This Pokemon are called Skiddo. By the way, I guess you also knew that these mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of this world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others, yet swim deep in the oceans. The camera switches to Sycamore again. Sycamore - We live together with these Pokemon, lending our strength to be one another to live and prosper. Recently, my eyes are hurting. So I cannot see whether you are a boy or you a girl ? Boy ? What's your name, boy ? Red ? No !? Gold ? No !? Brendan ? No !? Diamond ? No !? Black ? No !? Calem ? That's a good name ! There, my eyes I have been proper again ! Let me see ! Aha ! What a handsome boy you are, Calem ! Any girls can get attracted by you in this world ! What !? Why are getting red all over your face ! Now, I guess that the game intro should end ! Goodbye, Calem ! By the way, along your journey, you should face friends, enemies and creatures beyond your imagination ! Now, my neck is hurting ! Ouch !!!!! Narrator - Today's story ! Froakie ! I Choose You ! The scene a bedroom of the boy Calem, who is still sleeping, as his mommy's Fletchling comes to wake him up as it uses peck on him. He opens his eyes and gets out of his bedroom wearing pajamas. Suddenly, his mom saw him. Grace - Calem, you are not ready, go change your clothes ! Calem - Okay, mom ! ( What is so much inportant in clothe changing ? I have heard, once upon a a man with pajamas has not wear any other clothes even if he is out of the house .) Grace - He is poor that is why he don't have any other clothes ! Calem - ( I had better get out of here or she will read my secrets in my mind, too ! ) Calem goes back to his room, changes his clothes and goes to tour the neighbourhood as he saw two girls waiting for him to become friends with him. Girl - The name is Serena and this is Shauna ! Narrator - After seeing Serena, he became speechless cause he has fallen in love ! Calem - Sssh !!!!! Don't say it too much loudly ! ( She is soooo beautiful, than my mother .) Grace - I can hear it, Calem ! Calem - Sorry, mom ! Serena - Prof. Sycamore said us, me, Shauna, two more, Tierno, Trevor & you, Calem, to pick a pokemon ! Come quickly ! Follow us ! Serena grabbed Calem's as she is pulling him in the ground dirtying his clothes a bit. Calem - Serena's hand is the another form of a speedy plane ! After they reach Aquacorde Town, the gang is the first time together as Tierno shows a suitcase with Poke balls. Tierno - We two have got a Squirtle and Charmander ! You can have either one of them ! Choose ! Serena - But first, this is Calem ! And they are Tierno & Trevor. Tierno - We call each of ourselves with nicknames ! How about we name you Big C ? Calem - Weird, but fine name. Say, you want us to choose either Froakie, Fennekin or Chespin, right ? Tierno - WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOOSE YOU ? Serena - Fennekin ! Calem - Froakie ! Shauna - Guess, Chespin is for me, right ? Everyone, I heard Chespin hits everything. Tierno - Ha Ha Ha ! It will not hit it's trainer ! Meanwhile, two shaadows are spying on them. Shadow 1 - We will just see so that Pokemon disobeys thier trainer. After the credits, the game intro was starting again. Prof. Sycamore - Did someone beautiful get attracted to you ? What ? Had I said something wrong ?